Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose support frame for supporting a cooking grill in an elevated position, either above a firewood support frame located therebelow or above a sliding tray removably attachable to the grill for supporting a combustible product in close proximity under the cooking grill. The frame is also disconnectible and packageable in a small container.